


I Need You

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Is a Good Bro, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no supo que responderle. Comenzar de nuevo era la opción más viable pero tal vez su nueva vida podía empezar con Tony. Ella no quería dejarlo, los dos se necesitaban, tampoco quería estar lejos porque había lo posibilidad de que con el tiempo el mundo necesitaría de nuevo a los vengadores y ella quería estar en ese preciso momento. Así que tal vez podían hacer el bien juntos, ayudarse entre ellos, porque él era el único que comprendería. Y ella era la única quien realmente lo comprendía, la obsesión, las pesadillas, la culpa, porque ella ha estado ahí antes, y de alguna forma seguía ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Aquí esta esta historia para los amantes de Iron Widow y espero que les guste.**

**¡Dios! Esta historia tuvo que pasar por tres o cuatro reboots antes de llegar a esto pero me siento orgullosa**

_**Este fic participa en el reto #1 "El uno para el otro" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)** _

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel mencionados aquí no me pertenenecen T-T**

* * *

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake_  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again

_**"There For You" - Flyleaf** _

* * *

La primera vez que Natasha leyó el archivo de Tony, fue cuando iba de incognito para investigarlo y determinar si era digno de ser parte de la iniciativa vengadores. En ese entonces ella se entero de Afganistán. Cuando lo conoció, el hombre no demostraba signos del trauma de esa cueva, ella ni si quiera pudo ver atreves de las mascaras del genio.

En aquel entonces surgió su famoso archivo donde decía que Tony Stark era un narcisista y no jugaba bien en equipo.

Pero entonces lo volvió a ver cuando Loki ataco la tierra y se dio cuenta que ella había formado parte del gran engaño de Tony. Así que decidió investigar más sobre el genio y se arrepintió cuando leyó el archivo. Se sentía sucia porque se había metido en algo muy personal de su compañero pero ella quería saber el porqué Tony era así.

Padres ausentes, criado por un viejo socio de su familia que termino traicionándolo y al final de cuentas tuvo que matarlo el mismo, ella se dio cuenta que ella le hizo lo mismo, coqueteo con él, trabajo para él y después lo traiciono. Eso no fue de gran ayuda en su intento de ayudar a su compañero. El no había sido entrenado para los interrogatorios o torturas, el siempre había tenido que lidiar con sus problemas el solo porque sus padres jamás se interesaron por el o porque parecían insignificantes para el resto. Ella jamás había sido torturada severamente con ahogamiento simulado como Tony lo había hecho, o estar en una cueva durante tres meses con una batería de coche conectada a tu pecho pretendiendo construir un arma porque si no te regresaban a ese ritual donde tus pulmones luchaban cada segundo por conseguir aire. Fue por eso que Tony entro en su corazón. Pasar tres putos meses en una cueva porque alguien en quien confiaba lo quería ver muerto.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas, como procurar que Tony comiera de vez en cuando o mandarlo a dormir a regañadientes después de largas horas de trabajo en su taller. Tony pareció agradecido por ello pero el no lo demostraba porque no era su estilo aunque a ella no le importo. Lo único que quería era verlo feliz.

Pero aun si Tony a veces se encerraba en si mismo y no dejaba que ella lo ayudara.

Cuando Pepper termino con el poco después del todo el fiasco del Mandarín. Tony quedo destrozado y ella hizo de todo para levantarle los ánimos. Salían al cine, veían películas, jugaban juegos de mesa o simplemente a veces disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en las noche donde ella o el no podían lidiar con las pesadillas. Se sentaban durante horas en el pequeño Bar y discutían de cosas para distraerse y ella poco a poco se convirtió en Tasha.

Cuando Tony tenía un mal día, ella estaba para escuchar. Cuando Clint la sacaba de quicio, el estaba ahí para que se desquitara. Los dos sin darse cuenta empezaron a necesitarse el uno al otro.

Después ella y Steve fueron llamados a Shield constantemente y su amistad se volvió distante.

Cuando sucedió el declive de Shield, ella tenia a Steve para conversar y platicar de las cosas que les afectaron. Lucharon juntos por impedir que Hydra asesinara a las personas. Su corazón se detuvo durante unos minutos cuando el proyecto Insight estaba en marcha y Tony Stark aprecio en la pantalla como una posible amenaza. Le rezo a todos los dioses conocidos por qué Steve lograra detener a los helitransportes a tiempo y no tener que asistir al funeral de su mejor amigo.

Lo logro, pero ella tuvo que revelar todo su pasado al mundo con tal de que supieran de Hydra y no estaba contenta por eso porque había una posibilidad de que Tony la odiaría por toda la sangre en sus manos. Pero quien era el para juzgarla de tal manera, el era un buen amogo.

"Entonces ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?" Le pregunto Steve enfrente de la supuesta tumba de Nick Fury.

"No lo sé, tal vez empezar de nuevo, crear una nueva identidad" Le contesto. Ella no sabía a dónde ir, una parte de ella quería regresar a la torre con Tony por que el sería el único que tal vez comprendería algo de su situación en estos momentos. Steve se despidió junto con Sam para ir en busca de Bucky.

Ella se quedo enfrente de la 'tumba' de Fury, pensando en sus próximas acciones.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Le dijo una voz detrás de ella. Tony. Ella se volteo de inmediato y encontró a su genio preferido. El no estaba vestido en su forma habitual. Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos pantalones color crema y unos lentes de sol para tratar de ocultar su identidad.

"No lo sé" Le respondió.

"Podrías quedarte" Sugirió Tony. Ella no se sorprendió con la sugerencia pero aun asi ella quería oír las razones de él, saber que el realmente sentía algo por ella.

"¿Por qué?" Su voz era un susurro y algo en su pecho le hacía sentir extraña, ella jamás había experimentado esos sentimientos.

No hubo falsedad en sus palabras, solo una mirada abierta y vulnerable. "Te necesito"

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír a esas palabras. Quién diría que el gran Tony Stark estaba aquí parado, enfrente de él, rogándole como un niño porque se quedara y eso le rompía el poco corazón que tenia. Pero ella no podía hacerle esto a él – arrastrarlo con ella junto con todos sus problemas causados por Hydra, manchar su nombre por culpa suya. Ella era una sobreviviente. Ella siempre ha hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir incluso si eso significaba romper su propio corazón y el de Tony en el proceso. Ella debía alejarse y empezar de nuevo.

Ella no supo que responderle. Comenzar de nuevo era la opción más viable pero tal vez su nueva vida podía empezar con Tony. Ella no quería dejarlo, los dos se necesitaban, tampoco quería estar lejos porque había lo posibilidad de que con el tiempo el mundo necesitaría de nuevo a los vengadores y ella quería estar en ese preciso momento. Así que tal vez podían hacer el bien juntos, ayudarse entre ellos, porque él era el único que comprendería. Y ella era la única quien realmente lo comprendía, la obsesión, las pesadillas, la culpa, porque ella ha estado ahí antes, y de alguna forma seguía ahí.

Ambos habían pasado casi toda su vida escondiéndose detrás de mascaras, ocultando sus debilidades con arrogancia e indiferencia. Tal vez había llegado el momento para eliminar todo eso y empezar a ser ellos mismos. Y la mejor manera era hacerlo juntos.

Así que cuando dijo "Yo también te necesito" Su significado fue transparente, y con obvia debilidad, y sin preguntar, el lo sabía.

Tony sujeto la mandíbula de Natasha y ladeo la cara para besarla. El beso era suave y amoroso y tierno. Este beso suave y poco familiar, pero agradable, parecía anunciar un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Un nuevo comienzo del que ambos se enorgullecían, un comienzo donde uno iba estar para el otro sin importar que.

* * *

**Hermoso ¿no?**

**Espero y voten por el mio.**


End file.
